


We'll Talk Over Dinner

by Mintstream



Series: Penny Parker Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, FebuWhump2021, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintstream/pseuds/Mintstream
Summary: The bell rang as Tony walked through the door, the tiny charm familiar and bringing him a mouth watering sensation. He'd basically Pavloved himself with this burger store, which had kept the same greeting bell for more than three decades.Garcia's Burgers was a favorite of his, both for its amazing food and its amazing discreteness. It was one place the press had yet to find he frequented, and he put a lot of care into making sure that it was upkept. Hence why the car he'd driven in wasn't fancy or expensive by any means, and the clothes he wore were as basic and un-Tony Stark-like as you could get.However, they were unable to keep the chaos that ensued from happening. On the plus side, he gained a new intern.Day 5: Identity Reveal
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Penny Parker Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114535
Comments: 16
Kudos: 156





	We'll Talk Over Dinner

The bell rang as Tony walked through the door, the tiny charm familiar and bringing him a mouth watering sensation. He'd basically Pavloved himself with this burger store, which had kept the same greeting bell for more than three decades.

Garcia's Burgers was a favorite of his, both for its amazing food and its amazing discreteness. It was one place the press had yet to find he frequented, and he put a lot of care into making sure that it was upkept. Hence why the car he'd driven in wasn't fancy or expensive by any means, and the clothes he wore were as basic and un-Tony Stark-like as you could get.

The people in the restaurant were supportive of his secret too. Long before they'd become familiar with the fact that Iron Man frequented here, and nobody bothered him. Occasionally he still got some starry-eyed looks from younger kids, and that one waitress who usually took his order. He almost laughed at the thought of the teenager looking at him with any reverence anymore. After his tenth visit of him wolfing down a disgustingly big burger, the girl had finally started treating him like a usual customer.

Tony sat down at the bar, shifting in the comfortably padded stools and waited. He didn't mind waiting in this restaurant, it was a good place to think. Sometimes to worry too, but not today. Today had been good, heck, this _week_ had been good. No monsters attacking, no overreaching government, and, perhaps most surprising of all, no arguments between the Avengers. More particularly him and Steve.

Instead, the week had been calm. Training had been exhausting, as usual with Steve leading the exercises, but the good kind of exhausting, one where the entire team complained and laughed and acted as, well, _a team._ It was refreshing after the disaster that had almost been the Accords. Not that everyone was still happy with the deal, and there were changes that needed to be made, but at least they were still together.

Still, the orders they were getting were a little less than desirable, and until Tony could fix it, they were final. Not that the team wouldn't stall on taking in Spider-Woman for as long as they could. If it came down to it, he'd hide her. The small time vigilante had done little other than be a good samaritan. If Ross wanted her, it couldn't be for anything good.

"Your usual, Mr. Stark?"

Tony looked up at the voice from the menu he'd been pretending to read, smiling at the young waitress. The girl's brown hair was pulled back as usual as she placed a water in front of him, an expectant look on her face.

"I have the capacity to try something different," he responded, but both he and the girl knew it was a lie.

"One cheeseburger coming up," the kid responded, "And to drink?" He raised his eyebrow. She rolled her eyes in amusement. "And one large chocolate milkshake."

Tony didn't know how long the kid had been working here, but she was definitely his favorite employee. Despite being familiar with him there, none of the other fresh-faced workers would poke fun at him like that. The kid had spunk, he had to give her that, and he was sure she appreciated the tips he always left whenever he ate.

The girl walked away with his order, taking his menu as she did, and Tony was left to think once again. He shifted from the relatively strained relations of the team and dumb orders from Ross to the nanobots he'd been working on. 'Struggling with' was probably a better descriptor however. He was getting close to a gauntlet that was fully functioning and formed, albeit, a little haltingly, but the last time he'd attempted with the full suit he'd been banned from the lab for a week. Apparently explosions were 'dangerous' and a 'liability.'

His thoughts were interrupted as a plate and a cup were placed in front of him. Tony looked up at the kid, thanking her, and about to dig in when he realized the girl still hadn't left.

"Kid?" he asked, but the girl didn't move. She stared at the door, frozen. Tony turned to look, watching as a few men entered, the bell chiming in welcome. He glanced back at the girl, a little confused, but suspicious nonetheless. The men didn't look like they meant any harm, but he wouldn't put it past them to have been some party that liked to harass the teenager. He got up, "I'll take care of it, kid. Just a sec."

She startled, holding out a hand, but he'd already strode away from her when she called, "Mr. Stark, wait--"

The bullet had already gone through his chest.

There was screaming that followed the echoing bang in the air, the scraping of chairs against hard floor just as distracting as people rushed and as people huddled all unsure of what to do. They shouldn't have to know what to do. He was supposed to protect them.

He was supposed to, but Tony stumbled back. One hand clutched the blood seeping from his chest, gasping at the pain but still pressing down regardless, and the other gripped at the chair behind him as he fell into it, attempting to keep himself from falling flat onto his back. He had to keep these men in his sight, but there was nothing he could do. Not as they shot their guns into the ceiling, demanding silence from the trapped people. Not as they informed everyone that the police wouldn't be coming, no matter who called. And not as they began towards where he was a struggling heap against the floor, feebly attempting to pick himself up even as blood coughed from his mouth.

A body, small yet firm, stood between the offending men and Tony. He managed to tilt his chin up, his eyes widening in surprise as he realized it was the waitress, wearing a strange bracelet on her arm that made him narrow his eyes. He felt his blood run cold as the man that had shot him raised his gun, pointing it at the young woman. She refused to move.

"Kid..." he gasped out, "You gotta--you gotta go."

"Yeah, kid. Go," the man with the gun taunted, waving it haughtily in her face. She refused to move.

"Leave." Her voice wobbled. "Right now. If you--if you know what's good for you."

The men laughed, amused cackles filling the air. One even doubled over, clearly ecstatic with the turn of events.

"Alright, sweetheart, this was fun but--"

She was gone. Or it seemed like that. It was like Tony blinked and she'd moved, a mad dash towards the man. She grabbed his arm, twisting it and turning the gun towards the ceiling, disarming him and kicking him down all in one smooth motion.

The others pointed their guns at her, shouts on their lips, and one fired. He felt his heart skip a beat, but she _dodged. A bullet._ The metal flew over her head, hitting the bar just above Tony, wood splintering down onto him. He was still trying to stumble up, and had managed to crawl to his knees, though he felt like he was choking on his own pain and shock.

After the girl dodged the bullet, she did something even more shocking. From the crude looking bracelet on her wrist came a string of white. His eyes widened in realization as it attached to the nearest man's chest. He was swung into the last two, bowling them over. Webs immediately covered them in a wide splat, holding them down.

The sound of the last gun clattering to the ground signaled the end of the fight. The restaurant was silent, all eyes fixed on the kid, her chest heaving from the speed of the fight. Not a peep was made as she swirled, clearly panicking, her face flushed in terror. After a moment, she ran, but surprisingly, not towards the door.

The waitress barreled towards him, coming to kneel beside him, grimacing as she looked over his wound.

"Well," Tony sputtered, "Wasn't expecting that."

She huffed dryly, taking his hand and lifting it from the wound. Tony instinctively wanted to keep it there, the urge to keep himself protected overwhelming, but the kid had wide, kind eyes that were swimming with fear. She wanted to help, and he knew she could. He let her move his hand, replacing it with her own and aim her other hand at the wound.

"Sorry, this might sting," she peeped. The string of white sprung from the device on her wrist, hitting his wound. He seethed at the pain, biting on his tongue. "Sorry."

"You're the one who saved me, kid. Whatever your name is."

He looked at her expectantly, but she only muttered, "You're not saved yet," reaching for her phone. He stopped her.

"Whatever they did, I'm guessing 911's down in the area. Here." Somehow, he managed to fish his phone out of his pocket, handing it to the girl and swallowing harshly as he tried to sit up again, pain flooding from him. The phone opened up for her, "Call Happy. He'll make sure everything--me included--are okay."

He could feel his eyes sliding shut, the world graying out around him in a nauseating wave. Everything turned black before he could utter another word.

* * *

Tony's eyes slid open, the sterile hospital room filling his nose and blinding his eyes. He took a moment to adjust and make out the figures in front of him. There were three; Pepper, Rhodey, and Steve. Pepper and Rhodey sat on either side of his bed, one busy with a stack of papers and the other on what sounded like a relatively calm call for once. Steve, however, was pacing, and Tony watched him for a minute as he strode between his bed, looked out the door into the hall, and trotted back to him.

He blinked in surprise once he realized Tony was awake.

"Tony," Steve said, moving to stand at the foot of his bed. Rhodey and Pepper both looked up, his fiancee excusing herself and hanging up on whoever was on the other line.

"Where's the--where's the kid?" he asked, straining to sit up. Hand pushed him down immediately, gently pressing him back down into the bed. "She was--and--"

"She's fine," Rhodey assured.

Steve gestured towards the door, "She's in the hallway. Her aunt's on the way over here."

"Her aunt?"

"Her guardian," Pepper supplied, "Who doesn't know she's Spider-Woman, and who she doesn't want to know, so when you meet her, I'd keep it to yourself."

"Fun," Tony snarked, "What's the cover story? And what about the people who saw her?"

"They all signed NDA's," Pepper said, "And the story is that she grabbed you and hid you behind the counter, and she rode her in an ambulance with you."

Tony raised his brow skeptically. The others rolled their eyes.

"It'll work," Rhodey said.

"Uhuh. Anyway, I've loved seeing you all, but can I see the kid that save me please?"

"Wow, didn't know you knew the word 'please.'"

"Shut up, Rhodes, and just go get her."

The three left. Less than a minute later, the girl stumbled in.

He let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her. She was remarkably unhurt and healthy looking. Her bloodstained clothes had been exchanged for a Stark Industries shirt and what looked like spare sweatpants of Natasha's, which were a little big on the spindly teen, but held nonetheless. She fumbled her hands, stepping over to him hesitantly. Gone was her joking nature whenever she served him food, replaced with nervous fear and worry.

"Hey, kid," he greeted, "I still don't know your name."

"Um, Penelope, sir. Penelope Parker."

"Well, I'm glad you worked at Garcia's Burgers, Miss Parker. Was that intentional?"

She blinked, stuttering, "No-no! I wasn't--I wasn't stalking you, Mr. Stark. My, uh, my uncle and I actually used to go there all the time. And... Um, what do you mean 'worked?'"

"I feel like you'd be better fit here."

"Here?" she squeaked. Tony clicked the watch on his wrist, pulling up a screen of information.

"Of course. Anyone who saves my life deserves a _little_ more than a thank you. I'm a little important, if you didn't notice." She smiled in amusement. "And _wow,_ look at these report cards. Midtown High, huh? Pretty impressive. I think you'd fit in well here, Miss Parker."

"I, uh--"

"Is that a yes?"

"I'll have to talk to my aunt?" she practically asked, her eyes wide and voice squeaky. She was the definition of overwhelmed.

"Sounds like a yes to me. Everyone likes Iron Man."

As it turned out, May Parker did _not_ like Iron Man. But after a few months, she grew to like Tony, and the role he played for Penny.


End file.
